1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power connectors and, in particular, to a power connector that provides high contact force to a wire but requires low insertion and removal forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art power connectors such as the screw-type connector block and spring-loaded connectors require special tools to torque the adjustment screw so that proper contact force is applied to the power-transmitting wire connected thereto. Incorrect torque values often result in a high resistance connection between the wire and the spring contact, which could lead to fire or equipment failures. Furthermore, prior art power connectors require very high insertion and removal forces to assure a high normal contact force, thereby rendering the connectors difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spring type power connector that requires low insertion and removal forces relative to the normal contact force and which accommodates a range of wire gages.